


[leave out all the rest]

by faith_gigliorosa



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: AMV, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood and Injury, Dark, Demons, Desperation, Fanvids, M/M, Murder, Regret, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:47:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27973267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faith_gigliorosa/pseuds/faith_gigliorosa
Summary: [I've never been perfect,but neither have you.]
Relationships: Kuro | Sleepy Ash/Shirota Mahiru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	[leave out all the rest]




End file.
